


shot

by whaleisfree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree
Summary: 人设。骨科，有性行为。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 亚瑟较阿尔弗雷德年长五岁，双亲离婚。
> 
> 阿尔弗雷德有点性瘾。

阿尔弗雷德坐在他专属的位置上，莱利专门给他预留的。他不是不能承受殊荣的人，但是此刻他觉得坐立不安，好像被迫推上了讲台讲讲自己做过的糗事，被其他目光审视。这与他人所见的阿尔弗雷德有很多出入，他的朋友说阿尔弗雷德是外向，阳光，爱开玩笑的人。“唔，他哥哥，似乎比他大上几岁，操一口英式英语那个家伙？我不会在阿尔弗雷德面前评价他啦。”他们这样讲，“阿尔弗雷德和他关系似乎不好，不过他也不怎么谈起……”

“阿尔弗雷德？”  
阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，他透过眼镜看向对面的人，只是向他的眼间一瞥。对方也清楚这套把戏，阿尔弗雷德比他更清楚接下来他们就要开始客套，从天气开始怎么样？亚瑟柯克兰有种典型英国人的性格，如果说客套，那么最合适的就是天气。柯克兰说出的第一句问候就是这个：“今天天气很好。”

“对。”阿尔弗雷德点头称是，他看了一眼窗外，玻璃擦的很干净，只有点泡沫的残渣干涸在顶上。他知道如坐针毡的不止是他一个。亚瑟柯克兰不适应这样的快餐店，自从小时候就是。他在纽约也像是南方来的贵族——听说他们是英国的遗孤，而亚瑟柯克兰就是英国人没错，不管他在美国待上多久都难以变更的这一点，将会永远刻在对亚瑟柯克兰的印象上。此刻他穿着新定做的一套西装，坐在快餐店里显得很滑稽。像假惺惺的慈善家。

他们开始沉默，阿尔弗雷德告诉自己没什么不舒服的，却在五秒后开始松动领口，即使只是件旧卫衣，还有柔软的触感。亚瑟快速地抿了抿嘴，这一直是他的习惯性动作。“阿尔弗……”“你们的餐好了。”莱利端着塑料的橙色餐盘过来，及时打断了他。亚瑟又闭上嘴，等着莱利慢吞吞地把他们的早饭放到桌上。“培根蛋和咖啡，还有一份双人套餐……和以前一样啊？”莱利看看阿尔弗雷德，把带汉堡的餐盘放到他面前，又好奇地看了看亚瑟柯克兰。他没有多问就离开了，阿尔弗雷德感谢这一点。但是他们又开始沉默，彻底的。

亚瑟吃饭的动静很小，把半熟的蛋戳破都显得粗鲁了点，他没有对早餐做出评价，也没有对阿尔弗雷德做出评价。他们快一年没见面了。

阿尔弗雷德咬着汉堡，里面的芝士片融化地刚刚好，牛肉，生菜，香肠片，还有培根。第一口让人觉得满足，伴随柯克兰的叉子不小心划过盘边的声音，他咀嚼着柔软的肉类，他可以尝到味道，非常鲜明的，有油烟气味的这些熏肉，炸过后的口感有点干，但是生菜可以弥补。无法弥补的是他又感觉到饥饿。饥饿不是源于他的胃，而是舌尖，瞳孔，阿尔弗雷德担忧下一口食物会失去的心。亚瑟柯克兰没有看他，只是端起咖啡抬了抬眼，刚刚可以看清楚他的领口罢了。

所有他咽下了第一口早餐。显得迫不及待地再次张嘴。亚瑟没有对此表示诧异，这是他该死的礼貌。

他们在沉默和阿尔弗雷德的狼吞虎咽里完成早餐，上一次早餐是在纽约，他们坐在长桌上，亚瑟手腕上还有淤痕，他们忙着吃早饭，没时间吵架和忏悔，几个小时前把床单搞得一塌糊涂的丑事得留到后面去予以无尽悔恨，和解，或者成为秘密，不向任何人倾吐。在吞咽的间隙，阿尔弗雷德艰难地看了看他的手腕，那块淤痕上却是新建了一块旧表，阿尔弗雷德记得那是他在亚瑟柯克兰上大学时买的，不像是送给兄长的，反而像留给情人的遗物，现在这就像遗物了。但是他没想到柯克兰还会把这当纪念勋章，明晃晃地挂在手腕上，这块代表了耻辱的旧地。他盯着这块表看，看它随着切肉的动作晃动。看它突然停下，伴随手腕的一滞，他注意到了。但是秒针继续走动，柯克兰也没有停下，而是流畅地再次划开沾满蛋液的培根，对此熟视无睹。

就像往常一样。阿尔弗雷德的嘴角抽动了一下，让他重新把视线放到汉堡上，那里才是一个寻求安慰的好去处。他希望这一切都快点结束。

他们继续沉默，继续僵硬地进食，如果有人心生埋怨，那都不太应当。今天的天气很糟糕，但兄弟重逢实属不易，而且他们还不只是成为了并将继续保持这一身份，他们还做过情人，在某天，某一年，某个时间段，阿尔弗雷德还没有如此渴望这些过于表面的东西——亚瑟柯克兰是这样讲的，那时他也没有这样装模作样地当起圣人——这是阿尔弗雷德的说辞。那么他们当情人就再好不过了，阿尔弗雷德也是这样感受的，他的下腹发热，肌肉在柯克兰放下刀叉时绷紧，毕竟那双绿眼睛没有被这段时间消磨，并在这个早晨第一次与阿尔弗雷德的视线相撞，

没有其他意味，只是让他觉得饿了。


	2. breakfast

阿尔弗雷德到英国是个意外。他投错了一份申请。收到学校派他去英国当交换生的通知时距出发日只有一周了。

那天他还在纽约的家里，坐在那张长桌上，桌子上摆着一壶牛奶，老琼斯把一盒牛奶都倒进去了，他干这种事比之前更熟练，也更偏颇，他们都知道这一壶牛奶喝不完。阿尔弗雷德没有做声，只是默默找杯子分担这种重负。老琼斯没有什么固定工作，有时候他会帮杂志报纸写点社论，七八年前他还愿意写书，也出版过一些小说，但现在是再也不写了。阿尔弗雷德没有过问这些事情，这不在他的忧心范围内。他们没有坐在长桌的对立面，这让他们的沉默显得柔和，也许可以有长足的进展，但他们还是没有什么话讲，如果亚瑟柯克兰和他母亲回来，这壶牛奶够喝。但这个家庭待在美国的部分不喝茶，从不。

就是在这个时候阿尔弗雷德被告知他的行程要在下周一开始，他收到邮件并读了出来。

“这很好。”他说，他的胡渣上粘了一圈奶渍，又讲了一遍：“这很好。”

阿尔弗雷德猜他会讲，你可以去看看你妈妈。

还有亚瑟。

亚瑟柯克兰的名字好像是个可以缓和矛盾的利器，老琼斯尝尝提起他，这样就不必提起他母亲。他一直对于他们的离婚感到抱歉，好像离婚是他一手酿成的，即使没有人责怪他。阿尔弗雷德只是不喜欢他提起亚瑟，他宁愿听到妈妈的名字，那个老琼斯畅销书里主角的名字。

他不准备见妈妈，也不准备见亚瑟。他来这里已经三个月了。英国的天气很烂，阿尔弗雷德是这样想的。他不能理解他母亲和亚瑟柯克兰是怎么在这种天气下生活的，而且他们就像从未离开过，也摆脱不了这种天气一样，是他们把英国人的习惯带到美国来，带到琼斯这个姓氏的住房里，就像英国在美洲大陆上开垦土地，纽约是他们送给弟弟的礼物¹。亚瑟柯克兰送了他什么呢，他此刻饥饿的缘由，让他彻底怨恨英国天气的契机。他的旧情人，他的哥哥就是这样，代表了英国来和美国人搅和在一起，并在街上捉住他，好整以暇，梳着显现年龄的头发，捉住他，让他意识到，自从他到英国第一天就是这样，他想要那种性交、气味——英国的，欧洲的，总之不是纽约可以给的，那个名字都来源于英国的城市。

阿尔弗雷德要的是再一次的妥协，罪恶，他要亚瑟柯克兰的脖颈，领带，平和的目光，他要柯克兰这个英国家族的族徽，可以被对方交叠双手攥住，再悬在床沿上，这是他们家族的事情，是英国和美国的肮脏交易。

阿尔弗雷德再清楚不过了——他想要亚瑟柯克兰。

“你该走了。”他说。他把盘子推开一点，塑料餐盘剐蹭着桌子上挪动，没有碰到碰到亚瑟的咖啡杯。阿尔弗雷德靠着座椅向下滑了一点，这下他可以平视对方，假装倦怠地应对，再虚假地缓和气氛，说你上班要迟到了。这样亚瑟就会离开，毫无停留的意思。就算他不想走，这样的侮辱也会让他离开。每次阿尔弗雷德都会在这种事上赢，他知道怎样逼迫他的哥哥。但亚瑟没有动，即使在听完他的谎话后，也没有动弹。他把战线撤回，端起了在边缘停留的咖啡杯，喝了一小口。他明明不喜欢喝咖啡。

“你不必这样。”他说。

不必哪样？阿尔弗雷德又一次盯着他的眉间，假装在看他的眼睛。他对亚瑟这样的话感到恼火，好像他真的是一副兄长的样子。他们不是一起长大的，再见时反而不像兄弟，阿尔弗雷德讨厌他用的成熟事故的口气，在这个时候和下腹的燥热一起搅得他心烦意乱。他们没有说话，阿尔弗雷德用余光看着亚瑟把咖啡喝完，再轻轻放在碟子上。亚瑟没有来费心寻找他的目光，只是专注于咖啡。这就像他们还是陌生的兄弟，第一次接触就剑拔弩张地争吵，却在父母的希求下变得沉默。他们也一直是这样。

亚瑟拿起纸巾擦嘴，把餐盘里的白色方形纸展开又反向折叠，按了按嘴角，暗色的水渍粘在上面，任他塞在碟子一边。他慢慢地讲：“我走了。”

他没有等到回复，便站起来扣上中间的一颗扣子。他的小腹很平坦，没有因为任何故土的食物发胖，甚至还要被贴身的西装勒出阿尔弗雷德未看真切的腰线。阿尔弗雷德就用看情人的目光打量他，而忘了他们同属一份破碎情感的遗物。他这样看着他，看他转身离开，才呼吸一次，没有间断的匀称呼吸。

阿尔弗雷德向莱利讨了杯冰水。

一圈水渍压在亚瑟的餐巾纸旁，上面仍然有他残留的东西，没法抹去。阿尔弗雷德拎起白色的一角，丢进了餐桌旁的垃圾桶。

他端起杯子喝了一口，只觉得有什么东西重新在胃里拖拽，沉重的不是那杯水，好像是丢进垃圾桶的餐巾纸。上面还有咖啡的味道，就像在纽约的家里，那种味道不会因为清理垃圾桶就消散。只会被助长，萦绕在餐桌旁，那种亚瑟柯克兰该不喜欢的味道。

阿尔弗雷德伸手进口袋里，牛仔裤有点紧绷，他费劲地掏出一张名片，上面只有一行电话号码。他需要这个号码，他需要床伴，而不是英国，和咖啡味。


	3. smell

3

“我说，你该找个心理医生。”她说着，一边拉开丝质睡袍，向腋下抹香体露，再松手，让宽大的袖口挂在半臂摇晃。阿尔弗雷德没有回答，只是坐在床边穿裤子，皮带叩在床边，发出沉闷的一声。她继续做未完的工作，把香水抹在手腕上，再贴上耳后摩擦，那是沉重的茉莉味道，在这个国家不易寻得的。“我知道你喜欢男人，亚瑟？”她顿了顿，又继续搭腔：“他是你的什么表亲？”阿尔弗雷德终于回复了一个问句：“你翻了我的钱夹？”

“唔——是这样没错。”声音从浴室传来，随后还有拉开帘子的响动，她从帘后出来，没穿鞋。“不要动我的东西。”“我说对了？”阿尔弗雷德没穿上衣，站在她面前比她高半个头，张开嘴又闭上了，只是绕过去捡地上的衬衫，她哼了一声，伸脚够床下的拖鞋。半晌阿尔弗雷德走出了房间，她才提高音调冲门外说：“他是你弟弟。”

“不是。”

随后是大门关上的声音，铁门砸在框里，也许还把门口的软垫震歪了。没有变化的只有茉莉的味道，还有睡袍底下勒出的痕迹，那都不用费心去恢复，阿尔弗雷德可能不到三天就会再打一通电话，她会等着。

阿尔弗雷德搭地铁回公寓。自从他发现亚瑟柯克兰就在距离他的住处只有几条街的地方工作，他就不再轻易走路回去。莱利向他抱怨他不常来了，阿尔弗雷德回应的方式是耸了耸肩，“凌晨三点的宵夜我请。”

他没有接到妈妈的电话，这很好，亚瑟柯克兰不屑于当那个告密者，揭发他不与生母联系的罪行。好像之前一样，亚瑟会偏袒他，这样的行为在他们还未离婚之前更甚，亚瑟柯克兰待这个兄弟好像对待自己的孩子，他们还在英国，家里多数时间只有老琼斯和他们，母亲反而要出门工作，直到晚饭前都不会露面。最初亚瑟喜欢阿尔弗雷德就像喜欢一个可以摆弄的玩具，他在这方面上的喜好曾经让母亲很忧虑，认为他不该喜欢女孩子偏爱的东西。后来他既没有继续这个爱好，也没有再那样看待阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟五岁时就有了阿尔弗雷德这样一个兄弟，他不算是和阿尔弗雷德一起长大，却像是照顾着阿尔弗雷德到这段婚姻彻底破裂。再见时阿尔弗雷德已经长成了反叛分子，十三岁面对十八岁显得很尴尬。整个场面混乱，局促，在那张长桌上有壶牛奶被推倒了，沾湿了阿尔弗雷德的裤子。而亚瑟没有办法上前帮手，去挽救任何东西。包括他们试图重组的关系，婚姻，有的只是湿漉漉的裤子，还有亚瑟递过来的一叠纸。

阿尔弗雷德沉溺于回忆那种气味，差点错过了下车的站点，抢着出站时才看到亚瑟柯克兰就在前面。他们共享了一列车，却没有共享那种气味，阿尔弗雷德觉得他可以在地铁站闻到的煮沸牛奶味。他走的不急不缓，手上提着公文包，头发似乎放下来了。

这才是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的样子，他在纽约来时就是这样，即使眼间一壶牛奶倒在他的弟弟身上，也只是冷静抽出餐巾纸来，递给他，“先擦桌子，不然还会流下来。”

阿尔弗雷德站着没动，只是看他走开，从脖子到半个后背，这套衣服很适合他。他的正脸可以凭借回忆去探寻，微微拉进的一双绿色眼睛，和他记忆里的没差。

亚瑟柯克兰走出了他的视线，完完全全消失在其他人的肩膀后背里，阿尔弗雷德在心里把坐地铁这条路线划掉了，重新改为步行。他不想在地铁里遇到亚瑟柯克兰，而且还是在他刚刚结束一场性爱后，他总觉得这件事会有浓重的气味，贴在他的下巴，脸颊上，而亚瑟可以闻到，尝到他去和谁约会了，或者是清楚地知道那个女人的香水味道。亚瑟比他更喜欢用气味来探求事物，老琼斯早年喜欢写对气味的追寻，他们读这种满怀艺术气息，性爱痕迹的书籍比他人早很多。亚瑟那时还在伦敦，阿尔弗雷德却只能在纽约探寻这种气味，英国湿冷的气味。和父亲不同的是，写作可以编纂，而亚瑟真的可以尝到那些意味，敏锐，也更敏感，反而像被狩猎的兔子。

那年他十五岁，还没有和其他姑娘上过床，这个年纪说不上是不是恰当，不偏不倚算个破处的平均年龄，这种不言而喻的数据催促他去找个女孩约会，再装作有经验的样子带她回家。那个下午露易丝只穿了短裤短袖，纯白的T恤衫下可以看到她的内衣，阿尔弗雷德还记得她倒在床上的样子，头发散在他的枕头上，闲懒地任他触碰。当晚露易丝留下吃晚餐，他们下楼时碰到了亚瑟，亚瑟正要上楼，见他们回来，礼貌地让开了，露易丝的好奇和她的气味就在耳边，阿尔弗雷德僵硬地开口：“这是亚瑟，我的……他是我哥哥。”“你好。”亚瑟向她笑了笑，“我是露易丝。”她说着，一手碰了碰阿尔弗雷德的后背，隔着他微微汗湿的T恤。

“晚餐要好了，你要留下吗？”“我想，如果你们不介意的话……”阿尔弗雷德打断了他们，插话说：“她留下来，我去跟爸爸说一声。”他带着露易丝从亚瑟面前走过，那时亚瑟挑了挑眉，对他，而不是露易丝，露易丝得到了他最礼貌的待遇。但是他知道了。从不该属于阿尔弗雷德的气味里。而不是床上极易消散的味道。

他像兔子一样嗅闻气味，在餐桌上也是，吃叉子上的食物前他会先停顿一下，等到清楚这种气味再张嘴，阿尔弗雷德盯着他这个陌生的兄弟，对他的烦躁多于注意表现应有的待客之道。露易丝后来告诉他，那晚上他一直关注亚瑟，亚瑟却气定神闲，搞得像出烂戏。再后来，亚瑟问他，露易丝还来吗？

不来了。

为什么？

“我并不喜欢她，只是想找人上床。”

“唔。”亚瑟应了一声，再也没说话了。他也再没见阿尔弗雷德带谁回来吃晚餐，他弟弟身上陌生的气味消失了。

阿尔弗雷德如约去找莱利吃饭，凌晨两点他就到了，莱利正在一张桌子上休息，厨房也一片寂静。

“嘿，醒了。”他敲敲桌子，莱利揉着眼睛回应，“阿尔弗雷德！”“我的汉堡呢？”“等等……我这就去……”他走了两步又折返，站在门口顿住，“噢！你哥哥来过了，来找你——”

“亚瑟？”

“唔，是这个名字……他明天约你来吃早饭。”阿尔弗雷德讨厌这个名字，这让他的大腿肌肉不安地抽动了一下，好像他还在15岁，要对约女孩回家紧张。“他怎么说的？”

“怎么说的？——呃，你知道……他就走进来，打听了你一下……说他是你哥哥？你们长得不大像嘛……”他的声音忽大忽小，伴随制冰机的咔咔响声，阿尔弗雷德一手放在桌子上，一手撑着脑袋，安静地听着。“你没和他联系吗？看起来你是一个人偷偷来的？”

“就算是这样吧。”

“那你还真不应该……至少联系他一下，当然了，我和我哥哥关系也不好。”

“没有，我和他……”阿尔弗雷德卡住了，没有想到接个什么词好，他们关系好吗？那个嗅闻他气味的人和他关系好吗？他更像是幼年的抚养者，但是阿尔弗雷德背叛了他。通过疏远，质疑，一点点血缘吸引和欲望。那是有其特有味道的。

“这很复杂。”

“我明白，兄弟。”

你不明白。他想，我操了他，你也这样对你的兄弟吗？我背叛了他，你也这样对你的养母吗？

通过性交。他想。通过我说我爱他。我像抹大拉的玛利亚'，我去引诱了他。他是我哥哥，欲望的化身，我眼里重拾的光亮²，亚瑟柯克兰。

“他说，他明天七点半在这里等你，他有话对你讲。”

“我会来的。”

阿尔弗雷德看着厨房的灯光，那里好像有只蛾子停留。他问道：“有伯爵茶吗？”

 

①抹大拉的玛丽亚，有说法是被耶稣救赎的妓女，也有说法是伴侣。在《圣经·新约》中，被描写为耶稣的女追随者。  
这里偏向于妓女的说法。

②即light of eyes，有指“心上人”(莫名很俗呢)的意思。


	4. Chapter 4

4

那个早上阿尔弗雷德醒的很早，他只睡了几个小时，却难得感觉到了外面的光亮，不太明晰但是足够把他唤醒，从一场浅眠。

他窝在被子里，感觉到下腹暖烘烘的，勃起的阴茎抵在被子下边，被压得有点不舒服。“操。”他低声骂了一句，把被子掀开了。

他坐在床沿上自慰。撸动阴茎直到高潮。有几滴精液溅到了手上，黏糊糊的。

洗手液的味道是薰衣草，前一任房客留下的，还有半瓶。性的味道被盖住，对阿尔弗雷德来说有种欲盖弥彰感。他出门前把耳机挂在了脖子上，穿的尽量宽松，但薰衣草的味道还是不散，和他的运动外套很不搭。

他准备走路过去，还可以绕过地铁口，如果亚瑟会刚好从那里出来也不至于要一起走到店里。除去上一次，他们很久没有在外面吃过早饭了。那是2008年，他们家一起去看一个展览，可能是属于他父亲的什么签售会？或是其他什么原因。总之他们在公路边上找了家哈比特汉堡'，一家人坐在一张桌子上吃早饭。那年是在开奥运会，顶着时差，他们看比赛变得很麻烦，那个早上正好在放凌晨比赛的回播，多亏他们的行程，他们没有看到现场。那年亚瑟快要考大学，正忙着学校的事，对那场比赛并没有多么关心。

阿尔弗雷德到店里时，亚瑟就坐在门口的一张桌子上，离窗边很近。他坐着，桌子上有个杯子，就在他手边。他看着电视，也许并不关心内容。

那年亚瑟柯克兰十九岁，从英国回来两年了，和阿尔弗雷德共享一个浴室，在同一个学校上课，在同一张桌子吃饭，却没有过多交集。他们不知道要怎么样才能开始一场对话。他们并不亲近，阿尔弗雷德想不明白他想要什么样的关系。他想要亚瑟靠近，又想要迅速建立疏离的屏障，他认识亚瑟柯克兰不仅仅是通过同一屋檐下的相处，还有回忆，强加的血缘关系。如果不是那些，阿尔弗雷德指不定会喜欢他，以他莽撞的方式，去欣赏，仰慕，轻视，或质疑，这个人究竟如何。而不是放任这个问题的答案变成这是我的哥哥。

他只是变得更紧张了，从步伐到心跳，亚瑟柯克兰没有动，只是看着电视，一手垂在下巴下面。他的衬衫是白色的，没有领带，噢，对，今天不是工作日。他会是什么样子？阿尔弗雷德快只能记得十九岁的亚瑟，穿着白色衬衫，领口留到第二颗扣子，没有项链，没有戒指，前额的头发细碎，坐在那里看回放，漫不经心，在想着其他事。还有昨天的亚瑟穿过其他人走出地铁，提着公文包走进这家店，他不喜欢的汉堡店。再者是他把手臂伸长，触到阿尔弗雷德脸颊的两边，他哭了。

阿尔弗雷德推开了门。他看了过来，绿色眼睛微微睁大了一点，那只手现在垫在下巴下面了，腕表没变。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

2007年，亚瑟和母亲从伦敦过来，老琼斯去机场接他们，阿尔弗雷德就在家里等着，他还有一些亚瑟寄来的信，他们之间的交流有很长的时差，要邮递员去步量，他除了亚瑟柯克兰这个名字和其他久远的回忆外什么也没有。他们进门了，先提行李进来的是亚瑟，他的绿眼睛也适当地睁大了，显得有点惊讶，他们上一次见面还是1999年。老琼斯就跟在后面，他刮干净了胡子，噢了一声，“这是……亚瑟，你哥哥。”

“嗨。哥哥。”他说。

亚瑟柯克兰从来没有带姑娘回家。他们在同一个学校，有的时候阿尔弗雷德会听到关于他的传闻，私立学校没有什么特别好处，这些绯闻秘密还是传的飞快，只不过除去蓝领家庭的孩子去干这事罢了。亚瑟柯克兰来的时候就为他的转学生身份吃了点亏，有些人会挑衅那种口音，或者因为女孩对他的青睐而争风吃醋。但传到阿尔弗雷德耳朵里时其缘由已经被扭曲了，不能清楚到底是为什么。但亚瑟似乎参与了校园斗殴，自此以后，再没有什么关于亚瑟的传闻，连关于女孩的都没有。阿尔弗雷德猜他没有什么朋友，那只是他的想法。

亚瑟柯克兰坐在那里，以他一直以来有的方式，端正，微微偏斜的脑袋在看到他时回正，也不再需要一手去支撑了。

亚瑟自从考上了圣安德鲁斯²，就开始一年回来一次，他的其他假期更多的在伦敦过，但是他会在圣诞节回来，和母亲一起。去他回来待的时间格外少，他就要毕业了。以那一年命名的电影预言了世界末日，没有预言到其他事情。

“我一直，想和你谈谈。”他没什么变化，就去年来讲。

“行。”

亚瑟柯克兰没有什么变化，这是真的。他还是穿扣得严实的衬衫，没打领带，他做出一副哥哥的样子，阿尔弗雷德不想猜他要讲什么。他把视线涣散地落到亚瑟的衣服上，不必去看他的脸了。眼睛所能代表的一个人部分多过他的胸膛，抵得上脖子。

他的脖子很干净。一直。没有任何痕迹，没有任何线索，他曾经因有人将他与喜欢同性的娘炮放到一起而动用拳头，但是没有那些青少年的故事，只是有议论，风言风语，没有性的痕迹，至少不在他的脖子上。

“你来了多久了?”

“一阵子。”这是很模糊的形容。

他想问什么?阿尔弗雷德想。一个念头在他脑子里闪了闪，他自己却因此动了动嘴角。他也看到了。

“你会待在伦敦吗？”亚瑟问出来时就后悔了。他不想知道这个答案。

“我还不知道，可能回美国。”

他问完了。

后面的只是闲谈，亚瑟想他去看看妈妈。

我会的。他说。

亚瑟就此停下了，他没有话讲了。阿尔弗雷德在这个空隙发问了，“最近怎样?”

他问，寒暄，无意义，像老琼斯会关心的内容。最近怎样?阿尔弗雷德在餐桌上看了他一眼。就那样，照常。噢。他短短地回复了一下，只有他们两个人在家的时候长桌上会少很多寒暄，关心，会有更多速食产品，煮开的意大利饺子。

那是夏季的一天。

他们的盘子还泡在水槽里，冰凉的东西把热度全都盖住，燥热从沾水的手腕后面开始升腾，阿尔弗雷德可以感觉到厨房的狭小，油腻餐盘堆在一起。

阿尔弗雷德又看到了他的眼睛，绿色的，回应了他的目光，有点惊讶，正在回想。

就是这个时候阿尔弗雷德想起了那件事，他的手上还沾着洗洁精的味道，裤子上是随意揩上的水迹，大门敞开着，有个男孩在他们家外，他的手按在亚瑟的脸上，他们接吻了。

“很好。”他回答，两只手交叠在一起。阿尔弗雷德抿了抿嘴。

他忘了——阿尔弗雷德如此想到。

①哈比特（habit）汉堡，似乎在纽约开了很多分店  
②圣安德鲁斯，苏格兰的一所大学，知名校友有很多皇室成员。


	5. Dining Table

从那一刻起，亚瑟柯克兰的形象发生了细微的变化，阿尔弗雷德想明白了一些事情，亚瑟那些英国人的古怪都与之无关的，那年亚瑟柯克兰19岁，奥运会在亚洲举办，他连英国的限酒令都突破了，没有什么酒吧他进不去，但他多半还是待在家里，坐着翻书，有时是一些食谱，那是母亲的东西，他遮掩得很烂。

但他是去过了，说不定就在哪个下午阿尔弗雷德和别人约了去游泳，或者为庆祝好友的生日在外游荡到零点，他会在酒吧的厕所和人接吻，温顺地任人扶正他的脖子，拿着烟的手抵在喉结上。那些东西倒是被掩盖的很好。又可能只是阿尔弗雷德疏忽了，无法从走廊摘取到一点迹象。

那个男孩就住在另一个住宅区，在另一个学校当前锋。深棕的头发，蓝眼睛。他的女友在拉拉队里人气很旺。那些男孩都叫她莉娜。亚瑟知道的。

他也知道阿尔弗雷德在看，他就是知道。但阿尔弗雷德在那一瞬间惊慌失措，站在原地没有动。随后他动起来，穿过门廊，回到厨房去，只是那些洗洁精味道的水就留在门廊，永远干涸在那里。

那年的一切都开始倒流，倒流到他在圣诞节前夜未归，那还不是他可以逃逸的季节，在英国他该把号牌拴在手腕上，彰示着他并没有什么资格涉及酒精。那是2007年的最后几天了，母亲回了英国，圣诞节当天才会回来吃饭，老琼斯负责这几天照料孩子。他照料的不赖。每天都有披萨。但在圣诞节的前一夜，亚瑟缺席了。直到零点都没有回来。走廊上静悄悄的，大门也是紧锁。亚瑟柯克兰逃走了。

他们不需要说什么了。两人都是，于是他们分别点了些东西，阿尔弗雷德要了大份的土豆泥，一盒炸鸡块，可以沾鳄梨酱的鳕鱼条。亚瑟要了一盒牛奶，他们只有给孩子喝的了，卡通奶牛放在他跟前显得很滑稽。他们通常不会这样，有点僵硬，刻意，气氛让人不适，在他们往常的餐桌上有更多柔和和让人满足的地方，亚瑟从没有把阿尔弗雷德当小弟看待。阿尔弗雷德是早熟的孩子之一，他在餐桌上就是个成年人，冲破了亚瑟对他的旧印象，那还停留在2001年的争吵之中，阿尔弗雷德还没搞懂为什么夏令时会改变时刻。等到再次见面，亚瑟的形象仅仅是由传真，通信，大洋那一边寄来的圣诞礼物堆砌出来的一个陌生人。

“你记不记得——?”他说。

他们在餐桌上避而不谈的事情太多了，学校，父母，朋友。只有披萨，酱汁，冒着热气从微波炉里探出的东西。

他们的餐桌上有一样不变更的东西，热气，不是生冷。很奇怪。但综合起来看，那确实是暖的，悬浮在桌上，像母亲会缓慢搅动的一锅意面，小时候那也是蝴蝶形状的，“看，蝴蝶——”亚瑟会举起来告诉他。餐盘是冷的无疑，但那时失了餐盘的概念，好像他们是异邦人，用指腹去拿捏火候，触碰温度，抓起沾有汤汁的食物送进嘴里。他可以从亚瑟赠予的死物上尝到味道，好像他曾把亚瑟的手指含住，咬住指节。

有时会有外卖上桌，十寸披萨，土豆泥堆散在盘里，在灯下冒着热气。他们缓慢地吃完，一杯可乐，一杯矿泉水。他掀起披萨一角去蘸肉汁，张口咬下时就可以感到芝士被浓厚的酱汁盖住了，在第二口才重新占回了主导权，那种埋在芝士上的厚重让人昏沉不自知。融在嘴里的土豆泥是咸的，像更有侵略意味的浓可可、任何肥厚的事物一样化开。那些都是为了口腹之欲服务的，热量，热度，他想着夹心饼干里凝固的奶油，巧克力软卷里的纯白馅料，胸乳，精液，粘在脸颊上的，含化在嘴里的，都与那种热气无差，值得食用，吞咽，或者只是轻吻即可。亚瑟喝了一口他的水，气泡在上层短暂一聚，那杯物什像来自公厕的自来水管道。

现如今失去了那些旧事物的气味，阿尔弗雷德反而变得灵敏了，他可以闻到有东西从速冻食品里出来，在粗鲁地加热后，他们该被亚瑟端到桌上来，端正放在中央。当他们坐在对立两端时，他就可以闻到。那是热，是食欲，但其来源的方向只是向着亚瑟柯克兰。

亚瑟柯克兰看向他，示意自己在听。

“有一年我们去外祖父家过圣诞节。”

那年他们在一丛依旧青翠的枝条前前拍照片，阳光灿烂，以至于他们都眯了眼睛。亚瑟的名字被用金色的墨水写在背面，过了这些年反而投在了表面。

该说什么?阿尔弗雷德想了想那一天的情景，他们都不是那种观光客，面对景点便涌上去露出八颗牙，只是那天早上启程，在租车行外，冬天的太阳让人徒然生出几分不必要的快乐，即使是他们这样的家庭也被打动，匆匆留了一组照片。有父母合照，亚瑟和他的合照。还有一张四人站在一起的，不过老琼斯闭了眼，最终没有洗出来。

“其实有一次我看到你，”也许是老琼斯闭着眼的样子给了他力气，他把话题扭转了，回到餐桌上。好像他按着盘子的边缘就能更顺利地讲话，他这样做了，“你在……学校附近的一家餐厅。”

“我想你是和你的——朋友在一起。”阿尔弗雷德看向他，而亚瑟似乎在思考，或者只是听着。他可能已经知道是哪一时刻让他暴露的，但是不准备说一个字。

“就像……”

“不，阿尔弗雷德。”他说。

他知道了。或者早就知道了，从那个吻开始。他永远都可以感知到血缘的存在，像热源一样滚烫的，那难以忽视。  
当亚瑟浸在橙色灯光里，阿尔弗雷德可以站在街道上，略过前台看到他，抬起拿餐具的手腕，与旁人聊天。一个侍者端着盘子走过——他已经把手放下了，桌上一束装饰挡住了他的微小动作。

他在某一瞬转过头来，嘴里还胶着这一句话，但他看到了。他的表情微微动了动，有人在其间晃过，阿尔弗雷德却清楚地看到了那些残影，些许惊讶，更多的是无动于衷。

他想说，我当时想走进来，拉开你对面那把椅子，你会怎么反应?——如果有目光表示了欣悦，甚至只是寻常，像之前餐桌上我得到的一切，我会如实回答。一切。

亚瑟停顿了一下，继续说：“我们不谈这个。”

那次他没回家，圣诞节前一天，阿尔弗雷德从琼斯那里听说他去和朋友聚会了。天知道那里到底有没有朋友。

第二天他出现在餐桌上，闻起来像宿醉，难堪。“狂欢夜，是吗？”老琼斯故作轻松地问。“回来太晚了，我很抱歉。”“唔——无所谓。这个年纪……”  
他说了一些话，无非是注意安全。阿尔弗雷德在猜他干什么去了，胡搞?鬼混?那些词不是给亚瑟的。放纵一时。是的。性，其他身躯。他还在稍显窘迫的应付，一杯茶只喝了一口。

“她好看吗？”

他插话了。突然的发问打断了老琼斯和亚瑟随意黏滞到一处的目光。他说话了，以那种纵容，告诫，无可奈何。

他的弟弟永远不服管束，没有一丝迟疑地定义：“你总是逃开。”

他说，“阿尔弗雷德。”

他的手机在这时候响了。

看到屏幕时他的嘴又动了动，好像准备说出个名字来，最后只是一句：“是母亲。”

他坐在原位，唔嗯着回答，他说“是的。”母亲的声音遥远，模糊，声调被拉扯变化。上次阿尔弗雷德听到这声音还是在一段家庭录像里。年轻，活力，喜悦。“他——他在这里……”一个惊讶的音节传出来，亚瑟看了他一眼。

“她想和你说话。”

阿尔弗雷德接过来开了免提，声音比他印象中的沙哑了一些，更年迈，更欣喜。

“……你会来吧?”

母亲有和亚瑟一样的眼睛，柔和，静默，也很冷淡，那样的目光打来像盏迎面的船灯。

他回答说“会的，妈。”

那意味着一顿英式晚餐。没有人可以缺席。亚瑟看着他，像码头上没有熄灭的东西。


End file.
